Cyber attacks are offensive maneuvers employed by individuals or whole organizations that can target networks, servers, websites, email accounts, and various other targets. Cyber attacks have become increasingly common and costly to businesses and individuals. Load testing solutions can be employed to carry out a cyber attack. For example, an attacker may use multiple computers and/or provisioned cloud assets associated with a load testing service (e.g., load testing Software as a Service (SaaS)) to generate a load on a target in an attempt to overload the target (e.g., carry out a Denial-of-Service (DoS) attack).